That Day When I Met You
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Seperti lirik lagu Carly Rae Jepsen, pemuda itupun mengutip; Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. Warning: SasuNaru! Shounen Ai!


Malam festival musim panas harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Namun terkadang, semua hal yang kau rencanakan dengan matang pun bisa menjadi menjadi hal yang begitu buruk untuk di ingat, dan menjadikan dirimu orang paling menyedihkan di dunia; menyukai seseorang sejak kelas tujuh, matian-matian mengejarnya, mendekati secara perlahan, hingga di anggap teman, kemudian teman dekat. Tetapi, saat waktu untuk menyatakan tiba, ia malah mengenalkanmu pada kekasihnya.

Seorang gadis dan sangat manis.

Kau kalah telak, kawan.

Statusmu tak naik tingkat sama sekali.

Kau terpuruk.

Tahukah kalian, jika patah hati bisa sangat menjadi buruk, di tambah kasus cinta pertama, selamat datang di gank. Namun pemuda kita tak ingin menangis, apalagi menangis kencang seperti seorang gadis, selain sadar ia seorang laki-laki, hal itu juga memalukan jika kau lakukan di tengah banyak orang. Jadi, ia berpamitan kepada sepasang kekasih itu, berjalan cepat, dan setelah beberapa jauh, ia mulai berlari, dan berakhir di kolam dekat kuil yang di percaya dapat mengabulkan permintaan.

Di sana ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, lalu dengan semua harapan yang tersisa dalam dirinya dan uang koin terakhir di dalam dompet miliknya, pemuda kita menutup mata dan berdoa.

Jangan bertanya, karna ia tak akan mengatakan harapannya.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Teenaged, Typo(s), ect.**

 **.**

Ia baru tiba di kota, datang kefestival bukanlah gayanya, dan kuil? Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya.

Ini hanyalah taruhan bodoh bersama kakaknya, yang di sayangkan dirinya kalah telak, dan di sinilah ia, menerima hukuman.

Membeli beberapa cemilan festival dan mengambil koin berbeda di kolam harapan.

Sesaat baru tiba, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di sana; tak begitu jelas, di sebabkan gelap. Ia mendekat perlahan, memastikan manusia apa bukan; sosok itu menapak tanah, menutup mata sambil mengatupkan tangan, berdoa.

Tak bermaksud apa-apa, sekali lagi hanya untuk memastikan; berdiri berseberangan, pembatasnya hanyalah kolam harapan berdiameter tiga. Lalu ketika kembang api pertama meluncur ke udara, sosok itu membuka mata.

Dan ia pun terpana.

Biru, hanya itu yang ia ucapkan tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Pemuda kita tak tahu kalau kolam harapan bisa semanjur ini.

Jika sudah seperti itu, menjual jiwanya pada iblis pun tak akan ia ragu, jika itu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat. Ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak jika di hadapkan pada apa yang sekarang di hadapannya.

Seketika, layaknya sebuah sihir, patah hati di lupakan, dan cinta pertama sejak kelas tujuh?

 _Hah? Siapa?_

Juga di lupakan.

Mengerikan.

Tatapan itu memukau, seolah lubang hitam yang ada di angkasa luar serta merta berpindah ke matanya; menyedotnya masuk ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Jangankan suara sumbang festival di kejauhan, suara kembang api yang memekakan telinga bahkan tak terdengar.

Tak pelak, tatapan itu juga seolah membakarnya tak tersisa.

Kali ini, ia bahkan tak sempat menyalahkan cuaca musim panas yang selalu menyengat.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Ada yang salah, tak di beritahupun, ia tahu.

Tetapi saat ini, otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih, sesuatu seperti menghalanginya untuk berpikir.

Cahaya kembang api menyinari di sekitar kolam harapan, cukup terang untuk melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Matanya sewarna langit siang tadi, memukau; seakan yang ia lihat hanyalah biru, memberikan gelenyar aneh di sekitar perutnya. Sedikit merah di sekitarnya, dan sembab. Namun keindahannya tetap di sana, berdiam angkuh mempertahankan diri.

Dan ia merasa waktu terhenti di sekitar mereka.

Ini gila!

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Ia tak percaya hal seperti ini akan mampir di hidupnya; dirinya seakan ingin berlutut dan memohon hanya untuk tatapan mata itu tetap melihat kearahnya.

Namun, mempertahankan tatapan mata mulai terasa berat buatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk menenangkan dentuman jantungnya yang menyiksa.

Tatapan mata jatuh pada celana yang sosok itu kenakan; sebuah jeans beraksen sobek berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya yang pucat mengintip di balik celah, pemuda kita menahan nafas.

Bertanya-tanya, mengapa seseorang dengan hanya celana jeans sobek dan sebuah kaos berwarna putih bisa terlihat sangat menakjubkan?

Kemudian ia pun mundur selangkah, meremas erat yukata dengan sebelah tangan, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum ia tak dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Dan ketika malam semakin hangat, dan angin berhembus perlahan, pemuda kita mengambil langkah besar.

 _Hei, kau ingin kemana?_

Pemuda kita mematung di tempat.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Ia sekali lagi tak tahu apapun. Kenapa hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata biru di bawah pendar cahaya kembang api yang melintas di atas mereka, dapat membuatnya menjadi sepuitis itu.

Mengapa sekujur tubuhnya tak mampu ia gerakan, mengapa otak jeniusnya di kalahkan oleh hatinya yang kini di penuhi perasaan baru; asing tak terjabarkan. Mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok beryukata bercorak daun maple, kulit nan eksotik yang jarang di miliki orang timur, dan rambut pirang yang terlihat berantakan tetapi sangat menawan di waktu yang sama.

 _Hah!_

Apa seseorang sedang bercanda dengannya?

Ia cukup yakin dirinya aseksual.

Namun ketika sosok itu hendak berbalik pergi, ketakutan mulai tumbuh subur dalam benaknya; bagaimana jika ia tak bisa bertemu orang itu lagi, bagaimana jika nanti ia merindukan sosoknya, semua hal tentangnya, bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana-

Dan tanpa sempat ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, suaranya keluar begitu saja, berseru, mencegat, layaknya mereka teman lama.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Membeku layaknya stupa budha, jantung berdebar bagaikan pesakitan, bernafas tersengal seakan oksigen di ambil darinya, dan pemuda kita yakin sebentar lagi dirinya mungkin akan mati lemas.

Dasar pemuda tampan sialan! Begitu ia mengumpat pelan.

Suara bebatuan kecil, dan ranting yang terinjak perlahan bagai musik mistik di belakang punggungnya. Detik-detik seperti berjalan lamban, dan ia sudah tak tahan.

Apa yang kau inginkan? Ia berbalik cepat, hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah sang pemuda tampan kini hampir tak memiliki jarak.

Oh, sialan!

Sekali lagi, pemuda kita membatu perlahan.

Sangat kasian.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Saat pemuda pirang berbalik ke arahnya; membentak, mencoba menjadi galak yang sayangnya gagal, ia tertawa perlahan tanpa dapat dirinya tahan.

Ternyata pemuda ini manis juga, begitu katanya dalam diam.

Secepat tawanya datang, secepat itu juga ia menghilang. Wajah datarnya kembali bertahta, seakan tak pernah di lengser tawa. Namun lihat, tatapan matanya tak sedingin biasanya. Ada percikan kehangatan musim panas yang menjalar di dalamnya, membentuk untaian beranak pinak dalam dirinya.

Hangat yang menyenangkan.

Tangan terangkat, mendarat perlahan di rambut depan pemuda pirang yang memanjang; menyentuh seringan bulu, membenahi apa yang mengganggu manik biru di balik hilaian pirang.

Dan sang pemuda pirang memberinya tatapan heran.

Kemudian ia mengerti, ini mungkin gila, berkata ia dengan perlahan, kita baru saja bertemu, tetapi ini nomerku, telponlah aku kapan-kapan, sempatkan waktumu untuk menelponku, dan aku tidak perlu menunggu untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Karna sekarang kau sudah di hadapanku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, betapa pun inginnya aku.

Dunia kembali seperti semula, suara terdengar riuh rendah di kejauhan, dan kembang api tak nampak lagi. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh, mengambil jalur lain dari mana ia datang, mengambil koin berbeda di kolam harapan sudah bukan lagi prioritas.

Di belakangnya, sang pemuda pirang masih bertahan; berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap bergantian kartu nama dalam genggaman dan punggung pemuda tampan yang kini semakin menghilang.

 _Ehhh?!_

Pada akhirnya, pemuda kita berteriak senang.

 **-Tamat-**

 **A/N:** Lagi nyoba nulis tanpa tanda petik ("), atau klo Ai bilangnya Licencia Poetica (Hak penulis untuk menulis dengan caranya sendiri). Fic ini juga di tulis dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi saya harap, reader juga bacanya enjoy, kayak waktu saya ngetiknya fic ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan. Sekian dan terima kasih.

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
